The End of Spyro 3: The End is Nigh
by Sonicspeed258
Summary: The third part in the End of Spyro series. When Malefor corrupts Spyro and plans to cleanse the world, the Skylanders have to stop him in one of their hardest challenges yet. Find out Spyro's fate in this tale as the End of the World comes to the Skylands.


Chapter 25

The Dark Age

Kaos waited in his throne room for Malefor to return from his business. "Is he here yet Glumshanks?"

Malefor walked through the huge oak doors that lay opposite Kaos. "I am here." A figure moved from behind Malefor but Kaos couldn't make out who it was. "Relax, he is under my control. What are the Skylanders doing?"

"So, the Skylanders are planning to rescue Spyro from you today. But I assume that you have took care of that already." Kaos was still trying to remember where he had seen the figure with Malefor before.

"No, I haven't." Malefor smiled. "I have done something better. Don't you recognise the person before you?"

"Dark Spyro!?" Kaos jumped out of his throne. "He tried to kill me last time I saw him!"

"As I said, he is under my control." Malefor looked at Dark Spyro. "But what of Cynder? What is she doing at this point in time?"

Kaos saw that Dark Spyro seemed confused at the mention of Cynder. "Well, she is organising the raid on this castle. She claims to have been contacted by Spyro in a dream."

"Ignitus, you never do stay out of battles that don't concern you." Malefor spat on the ground. "After we destroy the Skylanders, I will need to go and deal with him. Meanwhile, we should rest until the attack tomorrow."

"But what about defences?" Kaos was really worried now. "We need to-"

"-Do nothing." Malefor started to laugh. "You don't get it do you? The Skylanders will not harm Spyro so they will be destroyed by the one they have come to save."

Kaos started to laugh too. "Ingenious! Truly amazing planning! You have a great mind Malefor."

"You should have seen me in my prime. I was unparalleled until this little waste of life came along. The legendary purple dragon. The 'legend' will soon be worth nothing!" Malefor laughed as he watched Dark Spyro look at him blankly. "And when the Skylanders are dead and I turn my eyes to the world beyond, no one will question my power again."

Chapter 26

Attacking Kaos' fortress

Cynder was explaining to the other Skylanders the plan. Slam Bam and his friends were whispering in the corner.

"Her boyfriend dies and she takes charge by telling lies to us all." Slam Bam sniggered. "Bring him back to life indeed. More like burn him."

"You have to admire her a bit though." Zap sighed. "She hasn't given up hope."

"Come on!" Slam Bam scoffed. "She is nothing but an insane-"

"It's rude to whisper." Hex was standing behind Slam Bam. He clutched his buttocks and ran into the woods. Cynder sighed as she walked over to Hex.

"Are you okay with going up against Malefor with me?" Cynder asked her.

"The question is are you okay with going up against him?" Hex looked concerned for her friend. "He killed your mate."

"He wasn't my mate, not yet anyway."

"Well let's go get him back."

A portal opened up to the Outlands where Kaos' fortress was. Cynder and Hex went through.

The plan was that Cynder and Hex were going to go into Kaos' fortress and take down Malefor. Meanwhile, the other Skylanders would be mapping out the castle just in case they fail and therefore and help them get out quickly.

Cynder landed on the stone surface. She and Hex made their way to the front door of the castle and found it to be unlocked.

"Something isn't right." Hex made a Phantom Orb to light to illuminate the darkened areas.

Torches suddenly lit around the room. "Hello you two." Kaos sat on his throne on the other side of the room. "Am I right in saying that I addressing Cynder and Hex?"

"Malefor tell you that?" Cynder snarled.

"Indeed I did." Cynder and Hex was hit from behind. Malefor came from behind a pillar. "Welcome to a very special fight."

Cynder growled at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You see, I have a very important dragon wanting to see you." Malefor smiled. "Let's say he's _dying_ to see you." Cynder bared her teeth at him. "He also is very eager to kill you as well."

A door opened up from behind Kaos' throne. A shadowy figure stepped out from behind the throne. Cynder's eyes widened. "Spyro?"

It was Dark Spyro. He snarled at Cynder. "You see, I couldn't resist making him more useful than a corpse." Malefor laughed at Cynder's expression of horror. "So now he is my puppet. Do you like him?"

Cynder couldn't move. She was frozen. "Spyro? Are you still in there?"

Dark Spyro looked confused at the sound of her voice. "Cynder? Is that you?"

"Spyro, it's me." Cynder began to walk slowly towards him. "Please don't listen to Malefor. He is doing exactly what he did to me. Don't you remember?"

"Yes, but-"

"Don't listen to this weakling!" Malefor growled. "Do what I command you to do!"

Spyro's scales turned lighter more towards purple but was still black. "Yes Master."

"Now kill her!"

Dark Spyro lunged towards Hex and hit her. Hex didn't want to harm Spyro so only used several light melee attacks. Cynder turned her attention to Malefor.

"You did this for what exactly?" Cynder cut Malefor's scar open again. "Do you want me to come back to your side? Well that isn't going to happen again Malefor."

"It will, one way or another Cynder I will get you back on my side." Malefor used his Convexity breath to try to hit Cynder but she returned it with her Shadow Fire. "But it may not be any time soon as the Great Cleansing is coming."

"If you say so. Hex NOW!" Cynder flew out of the way when Hex threw a clump of Phantom Orbs that hit Malefor. He roared in pain when Cynder knocked Dark Spyro out and picked him up. Cynder and Hex ran out of the castle with Dark Spyro and into a portal that was waiting.

"NO!" Malefor ran out but was too late. The portal was gone and Cynder and Hex with it. "It's time...Kaos, I'm going to my old base in the volcano..."

"And what are you planning on doing?" Kaos asked.

"Bringing back the Destroyer." Malefor knocked Kaos aside and flew off towards a volcano in the distance that was where the Destroyer lay dormant for three years. It was time for a wake-up call.

Chapter 27

Dark to Light

Cynder and Hex came out of the portal next to the Core of Light. The Skylanders gathered around them as Cynder placed Dark Spyro by the Core. Hex ran to get the Destiny's Caller from Eon's old home.

"Come on Spyro..." Cynder looked worried. It was dangerous to bring someone back from the Darkness. But it was a risk that they would have to take.

Hex place the Destiny's Caller in a holder that was in the ground. The Core of Light began to burst out little balls of Light that went into Dark Spyro's body. His scales went back to their original purple colour and his eyes went a ruby red instead of the purple they were before.

Spyro groaned. He lifted his head up. "What are you all staring at?"

The Skylanders cheered, joyed to see their leader alive and well. Spyro smiled. He then saw Cynder. He got up and went over to her. She was looking spaced out. "Hey Spyro."

"Don't we need to talk about something?" Spyro smiled. Cynder and Spyro went into their tree house. They sat down on the blanket. "So Cynder, you probably worked out what I'm going to ask you." He reached for the box and took out the tiara. "Cynder, will you marry me?"

Cynder smiled. "Of course I will Spyro, because I love you."

"I love you too Cynder."

They went back outside to a commotion that was happening. A crystal had appeared and Malefor's eyes was inside it.

"Skylanders, I want to congratulate you on your victory by showing you a sight that few with see, the Destroyer!" In the distance, the ancient golem was climbing out of the volcano. "Once the Ring of Annihilation has finished the world will be destroyed, with you along with it. There is nothing you can do to stop it."

"Malefor, you tried this before and you failed." Spyro growled at the crystal.

"So you're back to normal then Spyro." Malefor's eyes narrowed. "That is unfortunate, you could have survived with me but you will suffer the same fate as the others." The crystal exploded into many shards.

"This again?" Cynder groaned. "I hated it the first time and I still hate it now."

"We need to plan!" Spyro turned around to address the Skylanders. "There isn't much time so I need you all to help us make the Destroyer doesn't make it to the volcano before me and Cynder can put a stop Malefor's madness. I will need the majority of you to go and delay the Destroyer. It has a crystal heart on the inside. I want Sunburn, Sonic Boom and Stealth Elf with me. The rest of you need to hurry before the Destroyer completes its course. Now go!"

The Skylanders rushed in order make sure that they could get there fast. Slam Bam went over to Spyro. "While I'm glad you're back, I still don't trust your little friend."

"She is more than just a friend to me." Spyro prepared to fly off. "She means the world to me."

Spyro flew off into the distance with his friends. "Ready or not Malefor, here I come..."

Chapter 28

The Dark crystals

Hex was in a plane that Boomer constructed for those that could fly. She didn't understand why she wasn't going with Spyro. She had left Malefor fatally wounded when fighting Malefor alone, so why was she going after the Destroyer?

As the Destroyer came into view, Hex saw several figures attacking the golem.

"It's dragons!" Gill Grunt yelled. Hex knew that they had some help. She jumped out the plane and ran to the Destroyer's foot. She saw that it was made of a hard, crusty form of lava.

"We need to destroy the crystals that are around the body." Hex threw a few Phantom Orbs at the foot making an opening. She and Trigger Happy ran into the Destroyer's body.

"Where do we go?" Trigger Happy shot down a few fiery creatures that was on the inside.

"According to Spyro, there is a crystal heart that needs to be destroyed." Hex remembered this from when Spyro was telling them all about the Destroyer long ago. "Let's go!"

Hex ran through the maze that led to the centre of the Destroyer. When she found it, she and Trigger Happy hit it with everything they could. Lava rose around as more minions tried to stop them. Trigger Happy pulled out him mini-gun and aimed it at the onslaught of enemies that was coming at them while Hex continued to destroy the heart. The heart suddenly exploded into a brilliant white light. Then a huge wave of lava came out of the light.

Hex pushed Trigger Happy towards the exit. They fell down the hill that resembled the leg. As the lava advanced towards them, Hex felt someone pick them up. Hex looked up to see a green dragon flying towards the exit.

They got out just as the lava spilled out of the hole in the leg. The dragon carried them to a cliff side where the other Skylanders were talking to the dragons.

"That's all we can do to slow it down." The green dragon sighed. "If only Spyro was here."

"He's at the volcano trying to stop Malefor." Hex looked a little confused.

"See Terrador!" A yellow dragon laughed. "I told you that he was still alive!"

Terrador smiled. "So he is Volteer, the purple dragon lives. But what of Cynder?"

"She is still alive as well."

"Then we were wrong, for the saviours of the world are still with us."

Chapter 28

The Belt of Fire

Spyro landed on the outskirts of Malefor's lair. Stealth Elf checked around them but they were alone.

"So what can we expect?" Sunburn looked at the huge wall of fire.

"We need to get everyone through the Belt of Fire." Spyro froze. He was having flashbacks of last time he was here. Ignitus dying, him becoming Dark Spyro and Cynder helping him regain control. He shook it off. "If we can do that, we can stand a chance against the creatures beyond."

"And what are those?" Sonic Boom was worried.

"Better to see them than describe them." Cynder knew what Spyro was experiencing.

Spyro approached the Belt of Fire. He looked at Cynder. "Let's not have a repeat of last time." He created a shield that pushed the fire away from them. They walked halfway before Spyro's shield began to flicker. He was almost through when it was gone. "Jump!" They all jumped forwards and made it. Spyro had a couple of burns on his scales but no one else was badly injured.

"Great, now what?" Stealth Elf saw a few fiery monsters rising up from the ground.

"Now we make our way to Malefor." Spyro charged at the enemies sending them flying. As they climbed up the volcano, the minions became harder making it hard for them to get to their goal. As they got to the door, a whole army appeared behind them.

"Can you guys hold them off?" Spyro looked at Sunburn.

"Spyro, it will be my pleasure." Sunburn smiled as he took to the skies. Spyro and Cynder walked up to the door.

"Are you ready?" Spyro looked at Cynder.

"I'm a little frightened, like last time." Cynder breathed slowly.

"Let's go and finish this, the way we started it. Together." Spyro pushed open the door.

"You're here, impressive." Malefor stood at the top of the room. "I hoped that you would die on the way up but alas, here you are."

"Shut up, you are nothing but a murder." Spyro growled. "You corrupted me and Cynder, but that ends, now."

"You really think so? Hm...You have no idea." Malefor glared at Spyro. "The future is written Spyro, your death is written in blood in your book that lies in the Chronicler's home. You are destined to die, here or later, the books don't lie. You will fall Spyro, right now!"

Chapter 29

The End of the World

Spyro was knocked away by Malefor. A long stream of Convexity fire hit him as Malefor struck Cynder and slammed her into a wall.

"I am the Master of the Darkness. You dare try to fight me? You are nothing but a joke before me."

Malefor was then hit in the side by Spyro. They used every attack they knew to try to take down Malefor. He returned then all with his Convexity attacks making them dance around them.

"You will kneel!" Malefor hit Spyro into the ground and Cynder into another wall. Spyro knew that to defeat Malefor, he would need to hit him with Dragon Beam. But Malefor didn't stay still.

Then Spyro saw something: a Dark crystal that controlled the Destroyer. "Cynder! That crystal!"

"You're too late." Malefor laughed as the Destroyer climbed back into the volcano. "Welcome to the End of the World and of you!"

Spyro felt the floor give way as the volcano started to split in two. Spyro leapt over to where Cynder was. He grabbed her as they started to fall towards the Core of the world.

Spyro and Cynder landed on the Core softly. Malefor hovered above them. "I cannot fail this time. I will destroy the world you so dearly love. All you have done, all you accomplished, is worth nothing!"

Malefor dived down at them. Spyro and Cynder shot up and met him. Spyro dodged left and Cynder went right. They got above Malefor and dropped. They fused with their Fury to make a ball that stunned Malefor when it landed on him.

"You will die Spyro, even if you do repair the world, then you will die at one point!"

"We all do Malefor, even immortals."

Spyro prepared to unleash a Dragon Beam. He saw Cynder do the same. This surprised him but he let out the Dragon Beam at Malefor. Cynder did the same and the two attacks fused together. The combined attacks hit Malefor and he screamed as he was ripped apart. He then thought of an idea and conjured a note. He then exploded into a pile of ash.

Spyro then prepared to repair the world. He looked at Cynder. "Go on, you know I will survive. Go and tell the others. I'll see you soon."

"No, I'm with you to the end!" Cynder went over to him. Spyro unleashed a huge wave of energy that encase the world.

"I love you Spyro, I will always love you."

Chapter 30

Dread

Sunburn sat with the others on a cliff side, waiting for any sign of Spyro and Cynder. They watched until the volcano had fully repaired and then made a portal back home.

No one else was back from the Destroyer so they all sat by the Core of Light, waiting for the other Skylanders. A portal soon appeared and Hex came through.

"Are they-" Hex started.

Sonic Boom stopped her. "We don't know."

The other Skylanders were soon back. Spyro nor Cynder had been seen so they all went to sleep.

Spyro and Cynder were actually were in a cave not far from the volcano.

"Have you got the note?" Cynder asked.

Spyro nodded. He got it out and read:

 _Dear my enemies, Spyro_ _and Cynder._

 _I am sorry for everything. I was corrupted by one the Dragon Elder that was teaching me at the time. He too was obsessed with the Darkness and gifted with an ability that made him never age. His name is Dread and he is a cruel dragon that will stop at nothing to get what he wants. If you get chance, go to the Dragon Realms and kill him so my soul can rest._

 _Your hated foe,_

 _Malefor_

Spyro sighed. That meant that they had to leave the Skylanders so they can kill someone they never met as a favour to adragon that has tried to kill them many times. "What do we do?"

"We should go back to the Ruins and let everyone know we are alive first." Cynder couldn't believe what Malefor was saying as well. "Also, we were going to arrange something, weren't we?"

Spyro smiled. He lay down onto the stone floor. He knew what it was, and he couldn't wait for it.

It was their wedding.

Chapter 31

Sudden encounters

Sunburn looked at the sky. It had been a week since the 'End of the World' and Spyro and Cynder still hadn't been seen. He sighed as he saw a pair birds flying towards the Ruins.

"What's that?" Sonic Boom looked at the two birds coming towards them.

"Just some birds." Sunburn began to walk away.

"It's too big to be a bird." Sonic Boom became excited. "It's them!"

Spyro and Cynder flying at the Ruins fast. The Skylanders cheered as they came in for a landing. Spyro laughed as he was pulled in by his friends.

"Where have you two been?" Hex asked.

"We had to stay in a cave for a while until we knew Malefor's followers weren't hunting us." Cynder smiled.

"So he's-" Sunburn said excitedly.

Spyro nodded. "Malefor will no longer be a threat."

The Skylanders cheered at this news. At last, they could rest knowing that their biggest enemy could no longer harm them.

"That's not all." Cynder looked at Spyro. "Go on."

Spyro looked embarrassed. "Well, um...when I was with Cynder in the cave, I proposed to her." Several Skylanders whistled. All their friends clapped. Spyro went a bit red. "Hey, it's not that bad."

Cynder laughed. She went off to the forest with Sonic Boom. Spyro meanwhile went to Eon's house. He went over to the portal.

"Hello Spyro." Eon's voice filled the room.

"Master Eon, is it possible to bring you back to life the way you planned for me to?"

"First things first, congratulations on yours and Cynder's engagement. Second, well done on finally defeating Malefor. And finally, yes, you can bring me back that way."

"So what do I need to do?"

"Well, first you need to convince the Skylanders about this plan. They will not like it. But if you succeed then all you need to do is place my body at the base of the Core of Light and then place the Destiny's Caller in the holder. It will do the rest."

"I can't help thinking I've seen the Destiny's Caller before I retrieved it from the place it was in."

"You should. It was the staff that Gaul used when you fought him. It was transported to those ruins after you killed him. But now, focus on either convincing the Skylanders or your engagement. Goodbye Spyro, I may see you soon."

Spyro left the building. He went over to Sunburn. "Sunburn? How would you feel if I said that we could bring Master Eon back to life but I would need his body?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind it if it worked." Sunburn looked a bit suspicious. "How would you do it?"

"The way that Cynder planned to bring me back to life when I died, only Malefor got there first."

"Okay, but you should inform the others first."

Spyro made his way to the Core of Light. "Hello, can everyone hear me?" Several Skylanders nodded. "All right, I think I know a way to bring Master Eon back to life." Several whispers could heard. "Yes I know it seems far-fetched but you all must remember when I died, Cynder told you all about how I could be brought back to life. Well this could work for Master Eon. So I need to make sure that everyone isn't against this as we do need his body."

After a few minutes of whispers, mumbles and talking under their breaths, the Skylanders agreed at it.

"All right, if we get ready by getting Master Eon's body in front of the Core of Light, then we can begin to revive him."

Chapter 32

Master Eon returns

Spyro got the Destiny's Caller and placed it the holder. Eon's body lay in front of him. "Please don't make this a waste of time."

Spyro activated the Destiny's Caller. The Core of Light started to send orbs of light into the corpse. The body rose above the ground and then it stood upright. Eon opened his eyes and smiled. "Hello my friends. It's good to see you all again."

The Skylanders rushed forwards and welcomed him back. Spyro stayed out of the way. Some of the Skylanders went over to him and apologised for doubting him, to which Spyro just said that it did seem unreal so he forgave them.

"All right then, settle down." Eon looked at Spyro. "First, I want to thank Spyro. Without him I wouldn't be here." All the Skylanders agreed. "But also, I want to thank everyone for letting him do this. But now then, you all must fill me in on has happened. I may have been able to see a lot of events but not all of them."

Spyro smiled and went to his tree house where he lay down. Eon would be busy and it was too late to do anything so he decided to sleep the rest of the evening so he would be ready to talk to Eon about Dread in the morning.

Cynder soon flew up to the balcony. "I saw what you did."

Spyro smiled. "Well I didn't need reviving so why not do something that everyone wanted."

"So you don't believe what Malefor said about you dying in the future?"

"Nope."

"Well look at this." Cynder took out a book that she had. It was the same colour as Spyro's scales but looked older than when he read his book in the Chronicler's home. Spyro realised it was Malefor's book. In it there was a picture at the back of the Ruins, with Spyro lying on the ground, bleeding with Malefor and Cynder fighting in the background.

"So? It says that I will bleed badly in the future? It doesn't mean I'm going to die."

"Look at the bottom." Some writing clearly said: THE DEATH OF SPYRO.

"Okay so I do die but why is Malefor there?" Spyro shook his head. "It doesn't make any sense. Also, the Chronicler isn't always right. In my book it said that I would die in the Ruins when I'm a lot older. And when it said about Malefor's return from the Well of Souls, it didn't say I would release him. So Ignitus can't be right."

"Spyro...I just want us to be happy, not for you to be angry at Ignitus." Cynder sighed.

"All I'm saying is that the books aren't always right." Spyro lay down again. "Why don't we just get some sleep?"

"Okay." Cynder lay down beside him. She was worried about Spyro, and the possibility of Malefor coming back to destroy their lives again.

Spyro woke in the same black void. "What now Ignitus?"

"Your death." Malefor lunged out of the shadows to attack him. Spyro screamed. He felt his side explode in pain.

"Spyro!" He was back in the tree house. Cynder was shaking him. "Are you okay?"

"I saw him, in my dream." Spyro was sweating. "He tried to kill me."

"It's just a dream." Cynder hugged him.

"I don't know." Spyro was looking at where Malefor had hit him. There was a large scar across his skin and a mark that was shaped as an M.

Chapter 33

A farewell for now

Over the next few days, Spyro looked for an opportunity to speak with Eon. When Eon wasn't preoccupied with other tasks, Spyro approached him. "Master Eon? Can I speak to you?"

"Of course Spyro." Eon led him to his home. "Now, what is it that you need?"

"Well, after I killed Malefor, Cynder found a note that he left behind." Spyro passed it to Eon.

Eon placed it down. "I know what this contains. Ignitus showed a copy of it to me. Malefor intended for it to fall into your hands so you could defeat this Dread and make sure that the one threat to his power would be exterminated."

"So was Malefor corrupted by Dread?"

"No, he was not. But Dread remains a threat either way so ask the question."

"So can me and Cynder go and stop Dread?"

"Of course. When do you plan on leaving?"

"Not long after the wedding."

"All right." Then Eon spotted something. "What's that on your side?"

Spyro looked at the M by his scar. "It's nothing."

"All right then. Go then Spyro."

Spyro made his way to the tree house where Cynder was sleeping. He lay down and prepared for the torture.

"Where are you Malefor?" Spyro called out to the void.

"Right here." Spyro dodged out the way of Malefor and returned it with a Fireball. As soon as the Fireball connected Spyro woke up.

"You didn't scream." Cynder smiled.

"I'm used to Malefor's patterns now." Spyro got up. "But I wouldn't want to ruin tomorrow."

Cynder smiled. Tomorrow was the wedding, which was guaranteed to be one the best days of her life.

Chapter 34

The best day of my life

Spyro woke up to see Cynder wasn't there. He worried until he remembered what today was. His sleep had been dream-free so no new scars.

Yesterday, Cynder had gone out to the Shattered Isles with Sonic Boom. They were very quiet about what they had got but Spyro didn't care. After all, today was the day that he and Cynder were going to be officially mates.

Sunburn climbed up the ladder to find Spyro getting the tiara out of the box. "So you're ready?"

Spyro nodded. He was extremely nervous. He went with Sunburn. He saw Eon standing close to the Core of Light and went over to him.

"Don't worry Spyro." Sunburn smiled. "As long as you don't faint or throw up, you'll be fine."

"Thanks for that." Spyro stood next to Eon and waited.

Then Cynder appeared. She was wearing a simple black cloak and bracers that didn't have spikes on them. She walked up to Spyro and smiled shyly.

Eon began to speak. "I've never been good at this so let's get on with it. Spyro, do you vow to protect Cynder to the best of your ability until death?"

"I do."

"And do you Cynder promise to love Spyro with all your heart until death?"

"I do."

Eon gave the two their crowns. They placed it on the others head, the silver tiara for Cynder and a golden crown for Spyro.

"And with that I happily pronounce you as mates. Spyro, you may kiss Cynder."

Spyro moved forwards and kissed her. The Skylanders cheered as Spyro and Cynder broke apart and ended the ceremony.

The rest of the evening was pretty much normal but there was a sense of happiness hovering around. Spyro spent the rest of the day with Cynder and their friends. When they were alone Cynder asked Spyro about what was going to happen.

"Well, Eon says that Dread needs to be taken care of as soon as possible so does agree us going to the Dragon Realms."

"So when are we going?"

"When do you want to go?"

"Tonight is probably best. If we wait it's going to be harder to go."

Spyro nodded. He yawned and got up. "Well, I'm going to bed. See you there."

As Spyro went to the tree house, he saw something. Two yellow dots in the distance. But they disappeared as soon as he looked at them for a while. Then the noise came. " _Spyro..._ " Spyro shook it off. He climbed up the ladder and went to sleep.

He was in the void again but there was no sign of Malefor. "Is it you Ignitus?"

"Yes young dragon." Ignitus appeared in front of him. "Malefor is getting crafty."

"So he isn't dead?" Spyro looked a bit frightened.

"In a way." Ignitus walked along the hard stone. "He is in a sort of spirit form and seeks to hit you where he can: your dreams. The reason he can do this is because of his state."

"Ignitus, is he going to return."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Cynder had a book that has recorded Malefor's life and on one of the pages there is a picture of me, bleeding to death, and Cynder and Malefor fighting in the background."

"That isn't in your book. Malefor must be trying to get to Cynder through the thing she fears most. But if this event comes to pass, then we can deal with it as we come to that."

Spyro woke up. Cynder was there. "It's almost dawn." Spyro nodded. He got up and stretched. He went out of the tree house and got ready.

"Let's go." Spyro flapped his wings and took to the skies. He and Cynder took one last look at the Ruins before flying away.

Never to return whole again.

Epilogue

A white frost dragon sat in his castle laughing.

"So these are the ones that killed Malefor?"

"Sir, your partner is here." A minion bowed down low making the dragon smile.

"Good, I think that you have done enough for me."

"But-"

The dragon froze the minion and smashed him into tiny pieces. A large troll came into the room.

"Hello Dread."

Dread smiled. "Hello, Gnasty Gnorc."


End file.
